Notes (PA 2)
Perseus Jackson: Demigod son of Poseidon with 2% ichor within his blood at age seventeen. Ascending even further into god-hood requires training from hell, but allows a demigod to possibly surpass gods mid-tier gods. Draining powers from deities greatly improves their powers. **25% ichor grants immortality; eternal youth, Regenerative Healing Factor, Superhumanly Dense Tissue, Disease/Infection Immunity, much greater durability, the ability to lift 30 additional tons, and vastly increased power. **50%: vastly increased power, improved abilities, and a more godlike body. **75%: vastly increased power, improved abilities, and a more godlike body. **100%: vastly increased power, improved abilities, and godlike body. Fluently speaks Ancient Greek, Latin, French, *Will Power: Immune to the powers of Aegis and other mental effects. *Can control blood, water based poisons, water in plants. Can control/create pure/distilled water. Can make the water/blood in beings explode outward, killing them. Commonly with a snap of his fingers. Can control the blood/water in beings and knock them back. Can densify the water pressure in his own body, hardening his muscles and skin to the point where he is immune to physical attacks for a short time. Can send pulses through water particles in air to knock people, including entire groups backward. Can put water into containers on armor use it to enable a crude form of flight. Can sense liquids and blood, and track people with it. **Hydrokinetic powers of Phorcys, Keto, Chrysaor, Achelous, Oceanus, ; more powerful than even Poseidon (Feb 19th.) *Blessing of Aphrodite: Greatly improved looks, the ability to satisfy nearly any woman, and empathic sense. *Sea Monsters Lordship: As the god of sea monsters, he has absolute control and divine authority over sea monsters. **Drained from Keto. *Master Engineer: **PhD's in Engineering, Electronics, Mathematics, and Physics. Mystiokinesis/Magic: *Charmspeak: Powerful enough to effect minor/weak-minded gods. *Amokinesis: Can effect gods and Titans. *Teleportation: *Vitakinesis: *Pyrokinesis: To a near unlimited degree. *Cryokinesis: To an unlimited degree; absolute mastery. From Koios. * http://riordan.wikia.com/wiki/Biokinesis * http://riordan.wikia.com/wiki/Mist_Control#Abilities * http://riordan.wikia.com/wiki/Mystiokinesis#Abilities *Electrokinesis: *Atmokinesis: Greater than even Zeus' power. *Hypnokinesis: *Telekinesis: Can lift thousands of tons. Powers drained from enemies: * https://riordan.fandom.com/wiki/Aigaios * https://riordan.fandom.com/wiki/Koios#Abilities * https://riordan.fandom.com/wiki/Oceanus#Abilities * https://riordan.fandom.com/wiki/Hyperion#Abilities --physical might and raw power. * https://riordan.fandom.com/wiki/Krios#Abilities --physical might and raw power. * https://riordan.fandom.com/wiki/Kronos#Abilities --physical might and raw power, and Chronokinesis. * https://comicvine.gamespot.com/tempest/4005-42192/ --Weather Control greater than Thor's and much improved ability to cause earthquakes. * https://riordan.fandom.com/wiki/Typhon#Abilities * https://comicvine.gamespot.com/bor/4005-58894/ * https://comicvine.gamespot.com/odin/4005-3507/ *Power of three Thor's (Comics). Can share with Natasha and children. https://workofzanet69.wikia.com/wiki/User:Zane_T_69/My_Workbench_(Possible_Spoilers Combined Result *Superhuman Strength: Like all Olympians, Perseus is superhumanly strong. His strength is much greater than the vast majority of Olympian males. Perseus used to have class 55 strength, whereas the typical Olympian male is of class 30. Through intense training and cunning he has grown it to class 500,000. When enhanced with energy his strength soars to lift about 5 billion tons. Can destroy planets with the force of his blows, and easily over-power Thor, with the Odin-force. Can lift 1M tons. *Superhuman Stamina: Perseus' highly advanced musculature produces substantially less fatigue toxins, during physical activity, as a result, he can exert himself at peak capacity for over 3 months, before fatigue toxins in his blood begin to impair him. *Regenerative Healing Factor: Should he suffer injury, his highly efficient metabolism allows him to heal with superhuman speed and efficiency. He is even able to regenerate missing limbs and organs without requiring access to his magic to do so. Instant Regeneration as of C4. *Superhuman Agility: His agility, balance, and bodily coordination are enhanced to levels that are beyond the natural physical limits of the finest human athlete, or most other Olympians. His agility is heightened sufficiently to allow him to effectively coordinate himself while moving or flying at superhuman velocities. *Superhuman Reflexes: His reflexes also are heightened sufficiently to allow him to effectively coordinate himself while moving at superhuman velocities. Can react at several times the speed of sound. *Superhuman Speed: Perseus is the fastest of all the Demi-gods. He is capable of running and moving at the speeds of light, due to intense training. Percy usually stays under Mach-10 when running on earth. *Flight: Can fly up too the speed of light. *Nigh Invulnerability: Before his "death", Percy possessed an impressive degree of resistance to physical injury, even compared to other Demi-gods and actual gods. After his resurrection, Death increased his ability to resist injury to a much greater degree and he is nigh invulnerable. He can withstand at point blank range planet destroying attacks without any harm. He can withstand blasts from the Silver Surfer unharmed. He can withstand a battering from an enraged, Power Gem-wielding Thor with not even a bloody nose. He possesses such an incredible resistance to injury that he can survive point blank blasts from Odin and Galactus. Percy can withstand six full screams from Black Bolt, three at point blank range without any significant damage. He can also survive being subjected to an artificial singularity. **Not even the Master Bolt and Poseidon's Trident can injure Percy. *Magical power; far greater than Odin's C9. 10x Odin's power. *Percy can create various devices and weapons, such as magical cannons. He can even create imprisonment fields, that could bind all the Avengers, even such powerful ones as Thor, Hercules and Wonder Man. He can also develop a machine that can drain the Juggernaut's powers. He possesses the ability to design and create machines rapidly, such as energy cannons, energy restraints, and even a flying fortress. *He has telepathy, which enables him to read minds, communicate mentally with others, control of other people’s minds, altering personalities, and erasing specific memories of others. He also has telekinesis, enabling him to move, lift, and manipulate most forms of physical matter using only his thoughts; he can levitate himself and others upwards into the air into flight, create shields and barriers of pure psychic force, and fire blasts of concussive psychokinetic energy, with sufficient strength to crack steel. He can combine his telepathic and telekinetic powers into bolts of sheer psionic energy as concussive blasts that can stun an opponent (or even render them brain dead), and induce mental illusions in other people. Telepathy has a range of a thousand miles, and Telekinesis can lift millions of tons. Percy's Telepathy can read minds across dimensions. **Can defeat telepaths of a level similar Professor Xavier of the X-men in psionic combat and pull his physical body through the Astral plane to his location. *Self-Sustenance: Percy can survive anywhere, in any environment, without the need for nourishment. Percy no longer needs to eat, sleep, breath or feel any form of discomfort in traveling within any inhospitable habitats they may wander into. *Energy Manipulation: Can fire powerful force bolts powerful enough to destroy entire planets, destroy entire galaxies, erect immensely powerful force-fields, fly, change his size, temporarily increase his physical attributes, shape-shift, can sense the presence of other gods, demons, and the use of magic, transport himself by teleportation (even to other dimensions), astral projection, heal the injuries of others, mystically conceal himself from mortals (but not gods), and Enchantment of People and Objects. Telekinesis and Telepathy as well as several other magic skills. *Can grant immortality, resurrect the dead; even deities, over-power the enchantments of Odin, create force-fields that can very easily withstand multiple nuclear blasts, fight Thanos and Galactus, take a soul from Mephisto, can create permanent enchantments that last beyond his death or until overpowered by another being or enchantment, cure cancer, fire an energy based beam attack capable of injuring an Odin-Force empowered Thor, levitate, can create interdimensional apertures through which he can transport himself and even entire armies, soul manipulation, life-force absorption, *Percy can use his own variation of Thor's God Blast, Anti-Force, and Thermo-blast; even at three times greater the power. *Rune Magic: Percy acquired knowledge and use of the Runes which granted him a vast supply of mystical power and spells in addition to his other powers as a result of absorptions. Percy was able to cast spells generating a variety of powerful effects while in earths dimension including teleportation within a dimension, to any realm he wanted, and to the Fates at the World Tree. He could destroy the rebuilt Asgard and slay numerous God-heads in seconds, raise circular energy shields bordered by runes to block formidable blows of Mangog, remove people's head without quenching their life, and see even without physical eyes (However, Percy has eyes). Percy's command and mastery of Rune Magic and Mysticism was far greater than any Asgardian, or anyone in the Nine Realms including Odin. Even then, Percy has already demonstrated the potential to surpass all others in the future. *After gaining the power of the Runes in combination with the Percy Force, Percy's powers reached even greater heights, and surpassed Odin and Rune King Thor in power. With gaining the power of the Runes he gained understanding and enlightenment. He became able to see the future of all things, see beyond quantum structure; beyond cosmic architecture, into the nothingness and the end of all things. *Divine Power Negation: It's main appliance is the resistance of any and all heavenly or cosmological might no matter how absolute its force may be. Any diety Percy targets with this ability will find themselves powerless, even the almighty power of The Odinforce itself is weak to this. *Divine Slaying: This ability gives Percy the power to kill gods and immortal beings, negating their everlasting life and invulnerability to harm delivering the killing blow utilizing the powers of Percy. **Divine Siphoning: When Percy kills one of divine blood, this ability will siphon their power into him and redistribute their nigh-omnipotent power upon its wearer. Strengthening them further with every new god faced and defeated in battle accumulating all of the stored powers of murdered deities within Percy, augmenting him in the process. This ability passively absorbs slain deities abilities.